Kurald Galain
'Kurald Galain ' was the Warren of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.707 and Elder Night.Stonewielder, Epilogue, US HC p.627 The Elder Warren was referred to by Tattersail as the 'Breath of Chaos'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 Said to be the Warren and ancient realm of Mother Dark,Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.275Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.613 it was the Warren used by the Tiste Andii such as Anomander Rake and other agents of Darkness and Night such as Draconus. Kurald Galain gifted the world with darkness and night. In Memories of Ice Korlat brought Whiskeyjack through the Warren to quickly travel to Dujek Onearm's command camp. The Bridgeburner described the Warren as lightless, scentless, and still. The ambient temperature was no different than his skin and he felt gritty flagstones under his feet. According to Korlat, even Kurald Galain was not immune to the Crippled God's poisoning of the Warrens as evidenced by a sudden streak of grey that assailed their eyes.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.613 At the Siege of Coral, all the Tiste Andii of Moon's Spawn joined in ritual magic to fully unveil Kurald Galain for the first time since coming to the Malazan world. The act cleansed the Warren of the Crippled God's poison and created a permanent manifestation of the Warren in the city. Now known as Black Coral, the city lay within the Tiste Andii Warren just as much as it did the Malazan world.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.937/948Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.894 In Midnight Tides At the time of the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, civil wars plagued Kurald Galain. An initial wave of Andii settlers found their way to the Malazan world, and were later followed by Silchas Ruin and an additional four hundred thousand Andii.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.22-23 The arrival of Ruin's Andii, and their Tiste Edur allies led by Scabandari, was contested by a large army of K'Chain Che'Malle. After the K'Chain Che'Malle's defeat, the Tiste Edur spoke of the dying race's vengeance against the Tiste. The K'Chain Che'Malle sent their Kaschan sorcery into the warren of Darkness like a plague. Their ritual turned Darkness in upon itself with an all-devouring hunger. The gates between Kurald Galain and every other realm were sealed, and Mother Dark herself was driven into the core of the Abyss. There, she would one day devour all that was around her, resulting in her own murder, the death of the Abyss, and the end of all things.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.116-118 In modern times, Trate fell to the combined land and naval forces of the Tiste Edur. During the fighting, Crimson Guard mage, Corlo, found he was able to open a passage to Kurald Galain that allowed him, Iron Bars, and the rest of the Second Blade escape the city. They found themselves in a rats' maze of branching black stone passages barely higher than their heads. The stone beneath their feet was greasy and uncertain, and the air was the breath of a crypt, stinking of death and withered flesh.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.508-509 Corlo declared the warren rotted and septic.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.516 As they sought to find an exit, Corlo had to work to hold off a mass of Tiste Andii Shadow wraiths. Acquitor Seren Pedac suggested he allow a single wraith to approach and perhaps bargain for help. The spirit that spoke to them was Sandalath Drukorlat, who died at the hands of the K'Chain Che'Malle during the Tiste invasion of the Malazan world. She showed them the exit in return for their promise to grant her oblivion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.509-512 In Forge of Darkness Kurald Galain was the primary setting of the Kharkanas Trilogy. Several hundred thousand years before the events of Gardens of the Moon, it was the ancestral land of the Tiste and adjacent to the lands of the Jaghut, Azathanai, Forulkan, Thel Akai, Jheleck, and Dog-Runners. The Tiste capital was Kharkanas from where Mother Dark ruled. The Tiste nobility largely built their great houses and fortresses along the Dorssan Ryl river which crossed the entire realm from north to south. Many of the realm's native fauna, including Eckalla, Tereth, and Wrashan, had been hunted to extinction.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 1 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Highborn Families - Holds *Dracons Hold *Dreth Hold *Haran Hold *Hust Hold *Misharn Hold *Purake Hold *Tulla Hold *Vanut Hold Greater Houses *Drukorlas *Durav *Enes *Hellad *Manaleth *Sengara Notable locations *Abara Delack *The ForgingForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.80 *Kharkanas *Neret Sorr *Riven Keep *Sedis Hold *Yannis Monastery *Yedan Monastery Geographic features *Bareth Solitude *Dorssan Ryl *Glimmer Fate *Old Forest *Riven West Marches *Suruth Common Forest *Vitr *Youth Forest Native animals *Eckalla *Heghest *Tereth *Tramil *Wrashan Notes and references de:Kurald Galain Category:Warrens Category:Holds